


All you get for Christmas is me

by FuckYeahChilton



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Desus - Freeform, Fluff, Happy AU, Holiday Bingo, M/M, Snow, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahChilton/pseuds/FuckYeahChilton
Summary: For the Desus Holiday Bingo 2017,  including: Ugly sweaters, misunderstanding, presents, lights, snow, family dinner (kinda), Just a little thingy, I hope you like it and Happy Holidays =) (I hope I post everything right X3)





	All you get for Christmas is me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Desus Holiday Bingo 2017, including: Ugly sweaters, misunderstanding, presents, lights, snow, family dinner (kinda), Just a little thingy, I hope you like it and Happy Holidays =) (I hope I post everything right X3)

 

 

All you get for Christmas is me

 

 

 

Daryl dropped the dead deer in front of his trailer at the Hilltop and rubbed his hands palm to palm, breathing into them to warm them up. The whole place was white from the snow and it was way too long since Daryl had been able to enjoy nature just for its pure beauty. That he had been able to enjoy anything at all, to me more specific.

After they won the war, Daryl had moved to the Hilltop to be close to Maggie, keep an eye on her and support her with the baby. He owed Glenn that much at least. For whatever reason, he was still sharing a trailer with Jesus, while Maggie had moved to her own place with Enid and Gracie. They were all close together to support Maggie with the unexpected new family member and through the final phase of her pregnancy and everything that would come after. He got offered a room in the Barrington house, but he preferred the place that felt familiar and though he had always been a loner, living with Jesus worked well, maybe even too well. 

It all started the first time he met the guy. His presence alone made him feel weird and on edge, but not like he was used to with strangers. It was the opposite. He wanted to be close to someone he didn’t even know. He wanted to know him so badly it scared the shit out of him and he wanted him out of his life as fast as possible but he just couldn’t get rid of that asshole with his stupid beanie and leather coat and super powers. Then all the shit with the saviors happened, war happened and Daryl forgot. Now it was back.. His stomach twisting, his heart beating faster and his hands getting sweaty every time Jesus was around and Daryl chose to just accept it. They were living together and it worked well.

No one was really keeping track of the dates, but they knew it must have been around December and Christmas was close, so they just set a day, a week from now, to celebrate. Everyone at Hilltop was decorating and that one night, they would light the place with all the stuff Daryl hated when he was a kid because to him, Christmas always meant everyone was happy, getting presents, had great dinner with family… He had a drunken dad, an asshole brother and got bruises.. But he didn’t hate Christmas, he just never had one. Now things had changed and he was surrounded by people who loved him like family and there was the one he loved even more than that. 

“You brought Christmas dinner?” Maggie ripped him out of his thoughts. “Hmh.. Thought we could freeze it. Plan to get some more, though.”  
Maggie smiled and Daryl noticed the bowl she was holding over her sweet baby-belly. “What’s that?” “Pick one.”, she smiled and Daryl frowned, taking a step back. “Why..” “Just do it!” Maggie laughed. “You pick a name, everyone picks one and you have to get a present and we all exchange under the Christmas-Tree. No excuses.”

Daryl sighed and picked a folded paper. “Don’t tell me. Telling who got who is against the rules, all presents come from Santa, got it?”  
Daryl huffed but said nothing. He knew when she got that tone, there was no arguing anyway. “Yes ma’am.”  
Maggie gave him a warning look, then a smile and kept walking to the next person.  
Finding some present for someone shouldn’t be that hard, right? Maybe he could make something out of the deer’s fur. Daryl unfolded the paper and his heart skipped a beat. “Damn...” Of course he got Jesus. Of all the people! He couldn’t just give him some dead animal leftovers. Jesus deserved the world and him having a nice Christmas was in his hands now… “Fuck.” Daryl cursed again and decided to prepare the meat first and think about the rest later. Thinking of Jesus made his mind go blank anyway and that wasn’t exactly helpful, so he needed distraction.

Daryl wasn’t able to sleep the whole night. He rolled over on the couch back and forth, driving Jesus crazy.

“Daryl!” he hissed from his mattresses into the darkness. “What?” Daryl snapped back.  
“Sleep! Or at least stop moving!”

“Can’t..”

The room got lit by a candle and Daryl looked over to Jesus. He tried hard not to smile because of his sleepy face and tousled hair. The flickering light flattered his features and Daryl knew he would never want to be with anyone else.. He would set the world on fire to make Jesus happy.. if he just would be brave enough to tell him, but then he would risk it all.. All he had now.. Was there any chance Jesus wanted him back at all?

“What’s wrong?” Jesus mumbled sleepily, his annoyed face changing into a worried look.

Daryl shook his head. “Nothing. Everything’s fine.” he said with a little smile and Jesus sighed. He’d just made a decision. He wanted to give this man all he could and that was himself. He would confess, he just needed to think of a creative way to do it.

The next day, Daryl was in Alexandria, bumping his fist against a door that soon got opened and a scarred face was looking at him with a puzzled expression. “Really? You wanna kill me now? Before Christmas?” Dwight asked and Daryl pushed him aside to enter the house. Dwight was now living in Alexandria. Without him they wouldn’t have won the war and though Daryl still hated him, he had been willing to let him live for everything he did and everything that was done to him before. They all had been Negan’s victims in the end.. 

“This.” Daryl said, holding up one of the wooden figures Dwight was making. “Show me!”  
“How to play chess? It’s not done yet..” Dwight said, referring to the chess game he was working on and Daryl was holding up the queen.  
“No, asshole! Show me how to make ‘em! I need to make somethin’. You owe me until I change my mind and kill you so get your tools’n stuff and show me!”

 

***

 

Christmas day came fast and Daryl was so nervous, he thought he would die. The figure he made was wrapped up well and lying under the Christmas tree, a little tag with ‘Paul’ written on it dangling from the ribbon. No one was allowed to touch the tree now, so there was no going back. Tonight, he would confess and then everyone would know his secret. 

With the darkness coming, the Hilltop turned into a winter wonderland with lights everywhere and for a moment, it seemed like the world was still what it was without the horror of the dead walking. They had dinner first, but Daryl was so nervous he couldn’t eat a bit. Everyone was there, all the people from Alexandria as well. It was planned from the beginning, that they would celebrate together and the Barrington house seemed to be the perfect place because it had enough space to host all the people. All the people who would most likely witness how he was making a fool out of himself.

Through the whole evening, Jesus noticed how quiet Daryl was. He was a quiet person in general, something he liked so much about him, but now it was a different quiet. He was living with Daryl for a while now and knew his different forms of quiet. Angry quiet, happy quiet, thoughtful quiet, this was none of them. Maybe his present would cheer him up a little. Or maybe it would cause Jesus to get knocked out on Christmas but the look on Daryl’s face would be worth it.

After dinner, everyone moved and settled around the Christmas tree, starting to give out the presents one after another. Most people got handmade things, which was a great thing because all the stuff had a value to it. Jesus had found his present weeks ago in an old warehouse. He didn’t even pick a name, he asked Maggie right from the start to not throw Daryl’s name into the bowl because he wanted him and Maggie couldn’t resist his huge, pleading eyes. The moment Daryl was getting his present came fast and Jesus couldn’t hide the smile on his face. He watched Daryl unfolding the ugly Christmas sweater he found, with a Jesus figure in a heart knitted on it, saying “I love Jesus.”  
Jesus waited for Daryl to react, to laugh, but nothing like that happened. Daryl’s eyes found his and Jesus couldn’t read them. “Yeah it was me. It was supposed to be funny. Come on, everyone knows it’s nothing like that..” he tried to explain. “Can’t stop laughin’.” Daryl mumbled quietly and stood up, throwing the sweater over Jesus’ head and picked his present up from under the tree. He needed to get away. 

“Daryl!” Jesus called after him and heard the door close with a loud bang. It was so quiet in the room, you could hear a pin drop. “What are you waiting for? Go after him!” Maggie said and Jesus jumped up, the sweater still in his hands and stumbled out of the Barrington house. It was freezing cold outside, but thanks to the snow, he could follow the fresh footsteps easily, leading to the gate.  
In front of it, he found a little present, tossed away, and he picked it up. It had his name on it and Jesus’ heart started to beat heavy in his chest. He hesitated just a second before he unwrapped it and the moment he realized what he was holding in his hands, he wanted to cry. It was a little wooden sculpture of a kissing couple, very simple but still with no doubt clear who it was. It was him and Daryl.. 

Jesus pushed the gates open and stumbled outside, looking around. “Daryl!” he yelled into the darkness, not even bothering that it could attract walkers.

“Right here..” a thin voice came from behind and he turned around, finding Daryl on the ground, leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

“You… you wanted to give me this? In front of all people?” Jesus asked and Daryl shrugged. “Is this...what you want us to be?” Jesus kept asking, his voice soft.  
“No.” Daryl snapped, “I thought it would be funny to make a joke of it, like you.”

Jesus sighed and sat down next to him. He leaned his head against Daryl’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry… I really thought it would be funny.. and secretly.. hoped it was true..”

“You.. what?” Daryl asked, not sure he actually heard the man he was in love with implying that he loved him as well and Jesus looked at him. I thought… hoped… that maybe one day, when you know me long enough, you might start to love me back..”

Daryl felt his heartbeat rising. “Are you stupid? I loved you the moment you fell off that damn roof.” he said and Jesus choked a laugh. “You kidding me? You hated me!” “Maybe.. Maybe not? Whatever, you gonna kiss me now or what?” Daryl asked and Jesus laughed again. He cupped Daryl’s face with both hands and leaned in for a shy kiss. “Is this real?” he whispered against his lips and Daryl hummed while their lips met again.

“Can we go back inside? I don’t feel my ass no more..”

Jesus laughed again. “Sure. But first let me destroy that sweater.” “You out of your mind? Gimme my damn sweater.” Daryl demanded and Jesus frowned. “What?” “You heard me. It’s mine and shit’s true.” he ripped the sweater out of Jesus’ hands and put it on. “Suits you.” Jesus said and Daryl cocked an eyebrow. “You suit me.” he said and got up, offering Jesus a hand. They exchanged a smile and walked back inside, their hands finding each other again along the way.

“Hey..” Jesus said and Daryl looked at him with questioning eyes. “Merry Christmas.”

 

 

***

 

 

 


End file.
